Safe Haven
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: After the events of X2, the XMen go back to the Mansion to save what they can. Can this be the end of the school, and what will happen once the war has begun. RB


Safe Haven

AN. Hello! For anyone who has read any of my other X-Men stories knows that I am a Bobby/Marie writer. But this story is a little different for me. It is a one shot, but it is continued in a longer story named Restoration. Please go on and read that one next and always tell me what you think. Also, all my other stories are in the process of being updated so don't you fret! 

I love all my reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *Talk to me any time*

Safe Haven

            Bobby Drake stood on the landing of Blackbird, urging himself to walk down the flight of metal steps. His hands were crossed over his chest, his stance was tense. The leather like suit he wore was still stiff, it would be awhile before he would get used to the suit that fit his every curve. The others had already descended down the steps to go evaluate the situation, but he couldn't. He was not ready to see Xavier's School for Gifted Children in its pillaged state. It was easier to pretend that the last couple days didn't happen, and this was just a horrible nightmare. He wished he could just all of a sudden wake up, and find himself in the dorm room he shared with John Allderyce. He wished the only worries that he had were about his grades instead about his life.

            Bobby Drake wasn't your average 17 year old. Yes he was an avid Red Sox fan, and yes he loved to goof off like a normal boy. But "normal" kids his age didn't have to worry if they got upset that they would freeze anything in there path. He had to worry about this because he was Robert Drake. He was Iceman. He was a mutant. 

            He stared down those steps, urging for everything to be the same. If he didn't go down those steps, he wouldn't have to look at the broken glass, or the blood spilled hallways. If he got lucky, he would never have to see Cerebro torn apart, striped of its metal just because of William Stryker's plan to kill off mutant kind. 

            If he didn't go down those steps, he wouldn't have to admit to himself that classes wouldn't be starting the following day. He wouldn't have to admit to himself that it was all over. Mutants had to fight now to protect their place in the world. The main contenders were the X-Men.

            Bobby looked down at the black suit he wore. It shocked him deeply when the professor informed him that he was one of the team. The black suit with the X's on it was something he wanted deeply since he started attending classes at "Mutant High." The suit represented to him who he could be. It was how he could live in this world and still be a mutant. But now as that gang plank was lowered beneath him, he couldn't face it. He would have given anything to just be a student again. He just wanted to play and learn, not fight till the death. And that is what it would become; the attack on the school was proof of that. He was no longer a boy, he was an X-Men. And selfishly for one moment he didn't want to be one. He wanted to be normal. He wanted his family back. He wanted his life back. He wished the last couple of days never happened.

            Marie D'Ancanto stared up at the sky. It was darkening every second, and lightening was threatening. Anyone would just suggest a cold front and warm front was just clashing, and it was nothing unusual, but Marie had seen Ororo Munroe as she entered the school. Ororo's grief was obvious, not just for the school, but also for her best friend Jean Grey. And just like Marie's boyfriend, Bobby, Ororo's powers went out of wak during times of stress. But as the rain began to fall down on her, Marie rejoiced. The cool droplets plastered her hair to her head, her dark hair became darker, and her white streaks became more prominent. She needed the rain to cool the anger inside her. The anger that boiled in her blood. It wasn't just because of the events of the last two days. Oh, she had yet to take in the amount of deaths, the damage to the school, or the loss of her short term freedom of being normal. 

No, this rage wasn't her own. It came from an outside source. It came from Pyro. With one touch, Marie also called Rogue, was able to take the power hungry mutant down to his knees, and prevent the incineration of many cops and of Bobby's childhood home. But her power also filled her with the thoughts and ideas of that boy. Something that she didn't rejoice at all. She had been able to pretend that he didn't fill her mind, that she hadn't imprinted that much, but she had. Rogue didn't realize how much uncalled for hate could fill someone's skull. When the mutant Magneto used her power to almost turn the United Nations into mutants up on Liberty Island, his hate had come from reason. Some of those reason's had been justifiable, but not John's. His anger was just out of spite. Spite for a world that wouldn't accept him. It didn't surprise her when he left with Magneto. There wasn't anything left in John's soul that would make him ready to help protect mutants and humans alike. No, he was just ready to destroy.

Rogue looked back at the technological wonder called Blackbird. The steps were covered with a sheen of ice. She started walking back to the jet, because she wasn't ready to face the carnage alone. 

"Bobby!" She yelled up.

His blue eyes stared down at her vaguely, as if he was in another world. Ice fragments covered his entire body. She had to yell again before she received a response from him. He managed to look down at her, and for the first time in a while he smiled. "Marie."

Just looking at him reminded her of the kiss they shared. It was the first contact she willingly had with anyone for a long time, the first time afterwards that person's thoughts didn't live in her head. And she almost wished they had. because with Magneto's and Pyro's voices still talking to her, the only good thing in her head was Logan, and his nightmares weren't pleasant.

            It made her wonder what would happen if she had Robert Drake in her head. But now wasn't the time for this. They had come back to the school for a reason.

            "Bobby, it's time to go."

            He froze. Now was the time to grow up and leave childhood behind. He looked down at his suit and made his decision. Taking a glance at Rogue, he concentrated on the ice around him. It slowly disappeared and he began walking down the steps. "I am ready." he said in a quiet voice. He reached out his gloved hand and she placed her hand in his. They walked in the mud toward the school, toward the others. 

            It was time to leave all the protection and security behind. When Robert Drake looked down at the ground and saw the plaque of the main gate burnt on the ground along with the crumbled marble, he wanted to cry. He finally recognized the school. His safe haven was destroyed. 

            Rogue squeezed his hand in support. She could feel the coldness of his hand beneath the layers of leather. She looked ahead and saw Logan. 

            Her old savior's eyes were drawn, they were tired. Just looking at him made her remember that he lost his love just a day ago. He nodded at her joined hands with Bobby with a question in his eyes. She nodded.

            She knew she could do anything, because her safe haven was with her. It was more than mortar and stone. It was more then classes, or food. It was in these extraordinary people. And some how with out her knowing, she had become apart of them. She wasn't a threat to the world, she wasn't a freak. Her name was Rogue and she was an X-Men.

AN/ So what do you think? Please review and tell me! 

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

PLLLEAAASSSEE Review. I don't mind criticism, but flames are just rude and unhelpful. If it sucks, tell me why.

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND GO READ RESTORATION!


End file.
